


Marvel High School AU

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Marvel High School AU [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school can be very dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel High School AU

Erik

 

A skinny, pale boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes slid down the wall and sat next to Erik, who was sitting on the floor of the lunchroom of his new school, with his back up against the wall. It was lunchtime, and Erik knew absolutely no one, and so he was eating his lunch on the floor alone. “Charles Xavier, what’s your name?”

“I’m... Erik. Erik Lehnsherr.” 

“Hi, Erik. I see you’re new here. May I see your schedule?” 

Erik quickly fished his schedule out of his backpack and handed it to Charles, who looked over it and informed Erik, “Ooh, you’ve got Grey for homeroom. She’s great, she really is, just don’t make her angry.”

“Okay.”

“Well, the key to surviving any school is to not make anyone angry. Just fly under the radar, make good friends and make no drama. Got it?”

Erik nodded.

“Good. Now allow me to point out all the important people and groups for you.” Charles was unknowingly leaning against Erik, but Erik didn’t mind, and the oddly peppy boy started to talk again.

“That over there is Tony Stark. Tony’s funny but slightly reckless. He may be popular but he is a science geek at heart, and his dad was this famous scientist guy. Notice the was. The girl next to him is Pepper Potts. She’s his girlfriend, and she may be the most organized person you’ll ever meet. She’s got her whole life planned out and under control, and honestly I don’t know why she’s dating Tony Stark if she likes organization, but I guess somebody’s gotta keep him in line. That boy sitting across from Tony, the blond one, he’s Thor. Captain of the football team and even more reckless than Tony; I swear that boy has not one brain cell in that large head of his. He’s really nice though, most people like him. The girl sitting next to him is Jane Foster, she’s pretty smart, and she’s Thor’s girlfriend. The brunette next to her is her best friend, Darcy Lewis. She’s the act-stupid-because-she-thinks-it’s-funny type. The other blond fellow, but sitting next to Tony, is Steve Rogers. Steve is the epitome of chivalry. I think he secretly gets paid to be kind. Across from Steve is Bucky Barnes, who has been Steve’s best friend since birth and that’s pretty much the only reason Bucky hangs out with that group, as he’s more of an outcast-y type person. As you can tell, that is the popular crowd.

That girl over there, on the next table, the one with the red hair, that is Natasha. She is incredibly tough, trust me you do not want to get into a fight with her. But she’s also really smart, so let’s not try to cross her. The boy across from her is Clint, and he’s Natasha’s boyfriend. He loves archery, and I hear they’re both planning to work for the FBI one day. The three people at the opposite end of that table are Harry Osborn and Peter Parker. Harry’s dad is super rich, he founded Oscorp, and he’s been friends with Peter, who pretty much founded our school newspaper, for his whole life. The girl sitting next to Peter is Gwen Stacy. She’s a physics geek, and she’s really nice and outgoing and all that.

At that other table is Kitty Pryde, Anna Marie, and Bobby Drake. They, and Natasha, Clint, Peter, Gwen, and Harry are considered the normal people of the school.

Last table, I promise. Those are my friends. There’s Loki, who is Thor’s brother. The two could not be any more different. Just look at them, I mean, Loki has black hair, Thor has blond. Thor is loud and Loki is quiet yet witty. He’s got a sarcastic response for everything, I promise you. The boy diagonal to him is Bruce. He loves science more than he loves food. Some anger issues, but other than that he’s a great guy. Both seem weird at first, but I promise you, they’re great.”

Charles then stood up. “Well come on,” he said, looking down at Erik, “Come sit with us.”

Erik stood up and silently followed Charles to the table. “Everyone, this is Erik.” Charles announced.

“Hi Erik,” Loki said. Bruce was completely lost in a physics book. Charles sat in between Loki and the wall, and put his feet up on Loki’s lap, like it was no big deal. Erik sat across from Loki, next to Bruce. Charles and Loki started talking about some band or something, something called The Smiths, and Erik attempted to make conversation with Bruce.

“So, are you studying for a test?”

Bruce finally looked up and said awkwardly, “No, no, I just quite like physics.”

“Really? I find physics fascinating as well, but I also like engineering and such.”

“That’s cool. Charles is big on genetics, and Loki likes philosophy and things like that.”

Loki butted in with, “Yes I do. Say, Erik, are you a fan of music?”

“Depends on the music.”

“Are you in choir?”

“Yes, but mostly because I thought it was an easy A.”

Charles and Loki burst into fits of laughter. Erik noticed how Charles’s nose crinkled up when he laughed, and it was rather adorable. Loki continued, “It is an easy A, but the music with have to sing is such absolute shit that it’s not worth it.”

“So you’re in choir?”

Loki pumped his fist into the air. “Hell yeah!”

Charles continued with, “If you aren’t truly interested in singing in a choir, then you’ll have a horrible time. Only those who actually care about the class can stand it for more than a year.”

“How long have you been in choir?”

Charles shrugged. “Ehh, 7, 8 years?”

“I think 8 years for you, 9 years for me. Despite my extreme asthma, I love choir.” Loki commented.

“Your asthma can’t be so bad as to stop you from singing.” Erik said.

“If I hit too high a note, I might have an asthma attack,” Loki said with a grin. “Or so my doctor says. Run too much, asthma attack and death. Smoke one cigarette, asthma attack and death. Hell, cry too hard, asthma attack and death. It’s pretty fucked up.” He was laughing, but Erik knew he was serious.

“I didn’t know it could be that serious.” Erik responded, a small grin forming at Loki’s happy acceptance of his asthma.

“Oh, it can. But that doesn’t stop me from singing!” Loki exclaimed.

The bell rung a few minutes later and everyone rushed to their classes. Erik discovered throughout the day he had many classes with his new friends. He genuinely liked Charles, Loki, and Bruce. This school year may not be so bad after all.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Charles

 

“You, sir, are in love with Erik.” Loki said as Charles closed his locker. School just let out, and he was about to start walking home. 

“I, sir, am not. I just met Erik.” He started walking down the hallways, and Loki followed him.

“Haven’t you heard of love at first sight?”

“I don’t believe in love at first sight and neither do you. Honestly, Loki, I don’t know where you get all these things from.”

“You had the hugest hard-on for him today. Don’t deny it. It was bigger than Bruce’s hard-on for Tony.”

“Loki, we are not supposed to talk about Bruce’s intense hard-on for Tony!”

“Ah, so you’re not denying that you find Erik Lehnsherr smexy?”

“Do not ever say the word smexy again.” Charles teased. 

“But you aren’t denyyyyying iiiiiit!”

“I am denying it. I am denying it right now.” Charles insisted, opening the door and starting to walk outside. “And that is that.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Harry

 

“I did not raise you do be such a disappointment!” boomed Norman Osborn. 

Harry’s father yelled curses and insults. Harry had no idea how it happened, but his dad found out about him. Well, not just him, but him and Peter. Peter and he. Harry Osborn and Peter Parker. No matter how you worded it, it all meant one thing to Norman Osborn: gay.

Harry and Peter were in love, and they had been dating for a while now, but Harry’s homophobic father didn’t care about Harry’s feelings. He never did. He just did what we wanted and took out all his anger on Harry and acted like it was all completely normal. Harry wasn’t sure how his dad found out about his and Peter’s relationship, as only he, Peter, and Gwen were supposed to know, but that doesn’t really matter when your dad is kicking you out of the house for something you can’t control.

After his father was done screaming, Harry went to his room, packed some things, and left the house, like his father told him to. Once he got outside, it started raining. Just my fucking luck, he thought. He trudged slowly through the rain to Peter’s house, where Peter’s aunt May opened the door.

“Hi, Harry, what are you doing out in the storm?” She then noticed that Harry had been cried, and quickly ushered him indoors.

“Har, what are you doing here?” Peter said, walking into the room. “Holy crap are you okay?” He rushed towards his boyfriend and hugged him.

“My dad found out about us and kicked me out.” Harry whimpered between sobs. He could hear Aunt May leaving the room, and he buried his face into Peter’s shoulder.

Peter rubbed Harry’s back and whispered, “It’s gonna be okay, I promise. I’m sure Aunt May will let you stay.”

“Let’s hope so,” Harry forced a smile and a laugh. 

Soon Aunt May had returned with fresh clothes to replace Harry’s wet ones and a towel to drive off on. “You can stay here, but I don’t want you two up to any funny business, you hear?” she explained with a smile.

Harry may have lost every single bit of whatever he was going to get when his father died, but at least he was always welcome at Peter’s house.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Steve

 

“Steve, honey, it’s getting kinda late. I think now would be a good time for Bucky to go home.” called Steve’s mother from downstairs.

“Yeah, got it.” Steve called back, and he rolled off of his friend. Well, at this point, there was no way you could call Steve and Bucky just friends. It started off as simple experimentation, but now the study sessions they had after school every night became make-out sessions, but of course you couldn’t tell that to your mother. Steve didn’t think his parents would care that he and Bucky were more than friends, but he just didn’t want them knowing. He just didn’t want anyone knowing. Bucky had joked that maybe Steve was ashamed to be secretly dating him, and Steve always denied it, but maybe he was. After all, if this little secret got out his friends might desert him. Of course he didn’t know for sure, since homosexuality was a topic never ever discussed by he and his friend group, but he didn’t want to risk anything.

As Bucky got his things and left, Steve started to wonder if anyone else had experimented at all. Maybe Tony and Thor had. No, no, no. Tony was dating Pepper, and lord knows they’ve experimented enough. 

Steve hated the fact that in today’s society people were hated for who they loved. He found it ridiculous, but the last time he tried to explain this to Thor, Thor punched him. It was a playful punch, but Thor’s never known his own strength and he knocked the wind out of poor Steve. 

And you certainly couldn’t mention these things at football practice.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Bruce

 

“Hey Brucey boy I need your help.” Tony said, falling into stride with Bruce in the halls at school.

“What do you need help with?” Bruce responded, trying to mask his excitement with a feigned indifference.

“We’ve got this English project due tomorrow and I haven’t done any of it, I’ve been way too busy, maybe you could help me out with it?”

“Woah woah woah now.” Bruce said. “I am NOT going to do your work for you.”

“No no no, you won’t be doing my work. You’ll just hellllllp me with it.”

To Bruce, it sounded exactly like Tony wanted him to do the project for him. He wanted to say no, but it was Tony, and he couldn’t let Tony down.

“Yeah sure, I’ll help.” he said with a shrug.

“Great!” Tony exclaimed. “After school, today, lunchroom. Got it?” 

But before Bruce could explain that he got it, Tony was gone. Bruce spent the rest of the day abnormally excited. He knew that Tony probably would just show up to explain what the project was, then leave Bruce alone to do it. But he was still excited.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Natasha

 

“You got the stuffs, pretty girl?”

“Don’t call me pretty girl.” Natasha Romanoff responded with a calm voice. But she handed over the bag of whatever. 

Natasha had never had any intentions of working for a drug dealer. But with her best friend and boyfriend, Clint Barton, in danger, she’d do the unthinkable.

Clint would never approve. He’d tell her that he’d be okay. But when you find yourself at gunpoint with a man saying if you don’t sell drugs for him he’ll kill everyone you love, you’d be willing to sell drugs, no matter what everyone you love says.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Bruce

 

Bruce’s heart was pounding as he waited for Tony. He wondered what the project was. He wondered if Tony would even show up. He asked himself so many questions he didn’t even notice Tony walk in to the lunchroom. Bruce was started when Tony loudly clapped his hands together and said, “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

“What’s the project on?” Bruce said as Tony sat down across from him. 

“We must make a poster involving The Hobbit.” Tony replied, getting things out of his backpack.

“Oh come on, that’s so easy. You could have done that at home on your own.”

“Yeah, but only if I had read The Hobbit, which I have not. So let’s get crackin’!”

“You haven’t read The Hobbit? We were supposed to be finished with it last month!”

“I told ya, I’ve been busy.”

Bruce and Tony worked on the poster quickly, adding random splashes of glitter (Tony’s idea) on around the bits of info they had to provide. After all, Mr. Summers did say it had to be creative. 

Tony and Bruce stood side-by-side after finishing it and marveled at their work. “We did so great.” Tony said. 

“Yup, but I think it’s time for me to get going.” Bruce said as he turned to get his backpack to leave, but Tony obviously had other plans. He grabbed Bruce arm fiercely and pulled it towards him, and pulled Bruce into a kiss. Strangely, the only thing he could think was, Holy shit I can’t wait to tell Charles, Loki, and Erik about this.

When Tony finally released Bruce, he quickly apologized and said, “Don’t tell anyone I did that.”

Bruce, dumbstruck, just nodded.

On the way home, however, he called Charles, Loki, and Erik, and told them all Tony just did that.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Loki

 

“Just admit you’re in love with him already.”

“Loki, I met him on Tuesday. Today is Thursday.”

“When you first looked at him, I could just smell it, Charles! You looooove him!”

Charles just shook his head at Loki, and in return Loki shook his head at Charles. He knew he was right. He always was right, that was just how it was. But nobody ever realized he was right before it was proven, and he was never given much credit afterward. But at least he wasn’t wrong.

Loki and Charles then departed, Charles heading for Ms. Munroe’s government class and Loki heading for Mr. Coulson’s science class. Coulson was Loki’s favorite teacher because he was so ecstatic about science; he truly believed everything he taught was amazing, and even though most students ridiculed him behind his back for it, that was what Loki liked the best about him.

Loki was pondering what they were doing in that class that day when he was tripped. He fell down and his books went everywhere. He looked up to see Tony Stark laughing. 

“Haha, watch where you’re going, loser!” Tony teased. Some people were laughing, a few were choking on their own laughter. 

A different voice rang out with, “Dear god Tony you knocked him out of breath! He’s so asthmatic he’ll like die or something.” More laughter.

Loki could feel a thousand sets of eyes burning into him as he awkwardly tried to stand up and collect his books. But when he was about to stand straight up again and continue walking, Tony pushed him down, saying, “Calm down, Loki, we wouldn’t want you to have an asthma attack!” Loki never remembered Tony being so mean. Maybe he was high or something; everyone knew Tony had experimented with drugs and alcohol before.

“STARK!” burst a booming voice. The hallway grew quiet. 

Thor bounded up. “Tony, you are my friend, but don’t you dare hurt my brother.” He helped Loki up. 

“Oh, so Lame-Ass Motherfucker Number One needs Lame-Ass Motherfucker Number Two to help him get to Lame-Ass Motherfucker Number Three’s Class.” The hallway burst into laughter again.

“Tony, you are taking this too far. There is no reason for you to be so cruel.” 

“There’s no reason for you to stand up for this gay-ass idiot.”

“My brother is not the idiotic one here, Tony.”

Just then Mr. Howlett, the history teacher, walked in and told everyone to get to class. Loki wanted to explain what Tony had done, but before he could, Tony was gone.

“Loki, do not listen to those imbeciles.” said Thor, wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki was glad to have a big brother that stood up for him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Harry

 

It was Friday, and Harry didn’t care.

Harry had always loved Fridays, they were the last day of the weekdays, the last day of the tortures of school, then once the bell rang, you were free. He always felt oddly joyous on Fridays, but today he just felt indifferent. He just couldn’t care less that it was his favorite day of the week.

He couldn’t care less about anything nowadays. Yet, at the same time, he was sad.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Erik

 

(Thursday, the following week)

 

Erik knew his little friend group were the “outcast” group of the school. He knew that by being friends with them, he was instantly labelling himself weird. But he really didn’t mind. He had never ever felt so at home, so welcome. Charles, Loki, and Bruce were like family to him.

“Erik, do you want to maybe come over to study at my house tomorrow night?”

Erik closed his locker to reveal Charles standing right next to him, beaming up at him. 

“Sure, I guess. Is it alright with your parents?”

“My mom doesn’t care.” Charles said with a dismissive wave of the hand. 

“Okay then, I guess I’ll just walk home with you tomorrow.”

“Great. See you later!” And with that, Charles Xavier was gone.

Even when standing in a crowd, Charles was the first person Erik saw. Erik loved his dark hair, bright blue eyes, kind smile... Erik didn’t want to admit it, but he was smitten.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tony

 

“Okay guys, prom is next Friday. Make sure your prom outfit is appropriate, and, please, don’t act like a fool there.” said Mrs. Grey.

“Psst. Pepper.” Tony whispered to Pepper, who was sitting two rows of desks away from him.

After at least 30 seconds of “Pssssst. Pepper.”ing someone finally tapped Pepper on the shoulder so that she would pay attention to Tony. When she finally looked towards him, Tony whispered the words, “Prom?” 

Pepper smiled and whispered back, “Thought you’d never ask.”

“Guys, I know math is not that interesting to seventeen-year-olds, but can we please refrain from whispering in class?” said Mrs. Grey. 

Tony piped up in the characteristic quick voice he always used for sarcasm, “Yes, ma’am.”

It was the last class of the day, and when Tony walked out, he didn’t really walk. He skipped, quite happily in fact. Because he was going to get drugs.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Natasha

 

The person Natasha was supposed to meet was an hour late. This person was buying drugs from her and one would think someone wanting to get drugs would be on time, but the minutes slowly ticked by and Natasha was getting more and more pissed off. 

Then a car drove up slowly.

And out got Tony Stark, who would most likely end up telling everyone that it was she he got the drugs from.

Natasha thought of explaining the situation to Tony, but before she could say anything, he said, “So where’s the drugs?” He stood there as if he didn’t even recognize her, rocking back and forth on his heels. He seemed to see right through her, and Natasha was truly thankful for that.

She handed him the bag of drugs- she honestly didn’t know what she was selling, the bag was black and she didn’t ask questions- and he handed her the money for it. 

“Thank ya,” he said quickly, and he left.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Peter

 

Harry hadn’t been feeling so well. He wasn’t feeling up for anything, including going to his favorite restaurant. He just laid there silently, on the other side of Peter’s bed. It worried Peter, but he didn’t know of anything he could do about it.

Then Peter woke up in the middle of the night, and the bed felt different. It was as if there was only one person on it. He felt for Harry, but couldn’t find him in the darkness. 

He stood up and turned on the light. Harry obviously wasn’t anywhere in the room, so he went into the living room. There he found his aunt May, sitting at the kitchen table and crying.

“Aunt May? What’s wrong?” he said to her.

“Harry....” she began.

“Yeah, I can’t find him anywhere, what’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry Peter... he woke up and he was crying and wailing, he couldn’t stop, and he was punching and ripping things and I called 911, and they... I’m so sorry Peter... they took him away.”

“No.. no that can’t happen, they can’t do that?”

“Some people in an ambulance came, they said he had a mental breakdown. Peter...”

“No, this just can’t happen! They can’t take my Harry away, they just can’t!”

“I’m so sorry, Peter...”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Loki

 

“Damn, I didn’t know Tony was such a prick.” Bruce said.

“Yeah.” Loki said. It was lunch, and he had just told his friends about what Tony did to him. “I think he was high or drunk or some shit.”

“Good thing Thor was there. He seems like a good brother.” said Erik.

“He is, he really is. Occasionally not very bright, but he’s nice.” Loki responded with a laughing smile.

The table was quiet for a second, then Charles said, “Well, Erik and I are going to study tonight at my house.”

Loki quickly shot Charles a evil grin and said, “Awesome. Don’t study too hard, you might hurt yourselves.”

Erik replied, “We’ll try not to.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Erik

 

Finally, it was time. Erik followed Charles through the crowded hallways and out the school door onto the sidewalk. Charles was chattering away.

Charles’s house was really nice. Charles lead the two up into his bedroom, where he promptly sat on the floor. Erik sat across from him. They got their books out and began to study.

“Erik,” Charles began after a quiet spell, in which they were both reading a story assigned to them.

“Yes, Charles?”

“How do you feel about... marriage equality?”

“Same-sex marriage, you mean?”

“Yes, of course.”

“It should be legal. No one can control who they love, and no one is superior or inferior for it either.”

“I’m glad you’re smart enough to think that. So, would you be okay with one of your friends being gay?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, well then...” Charles tripped over his words. Maybe he was finally going to admit he had feelings for Erik. Erik actually didn’t know if Charles liked him in that way or not, but he just hoped so. “I think you should know...... Bruce is gay. He has a huge crush on Tony.”

“I’m quite aware of that. He called me and told me when Tony kissed him, remember?”

“Ah, yes. I was just unsure as to whether you firmly grasped the situation, that’s all.” 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Charles

 

“Charles Francis Xavier, you idiot, why didn’t you just tell him you like him?!?!” Charles asked himself. Erik had just left, and Charles threw himself back onto his bed. 

“Ugggggggggggghhhhhh.” he groaned. He was so close! Why couldn’t he have just been honest? Erik wouldn’t have cared if Charles was gay, straight, pansexual, asexual, bisexual, it would all be the same to him! But Charles got shy at the last minute and just couldn’t do it.

What a failure.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Erik

 

(Monday)

 

“My mom will be out of town Wednesday. You should spend the night that night.” said Charles’s distinctive voice. 

“Sure.” Erik responded without even thinking. Maybe this time he would tell Charles how he felt.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Bucky

 

(Tuesday)

 

“Steve, let’s go to prom together.”

“What?” Steve slammed his locker shut and started walking to class.

“Let’s. Go. To Prom. Together. Like, as dates.”

“We will get bullied to no end for that.”

“Fine then, let’s pretend to be going stag, but slow dance together the whole time.”

Steve laughed. “Even during the fast songs?”

Bucky shrugged. “Why not?”

“Fine. No slow dancing, but I will be your secret date.”

“Yay!” Bucky said. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Charles

 

(Wednesday)

 

The only thing he could think was, I am not going to chicken out this time.

It was late at night and he and Erik had stayed up talking about the randomest things. Erik was sitting right next to him on Charles’s bed, and he was so close, so utterly kissable.

All he had to do was lean in and kiss him. It would be that simple. 

He could do it.

Charles slowly leaned in, and his face was barely an inch away from Erik’s....

brrriiiiiiiiiing. brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

and Charles’s phone went off. It could have been his mom, so he had to get it.

“Hello?”

“Charles, holy shit..” It was Loki. He sounded out of breath, like he’d been crying.

“Loki, are you okay?”

“My... shit... I walked into the living room, and I overheard my parents talking... and... fuck, they were talking about me, saying that I wasn’t their child, and I asked them about it, and they flat out told me I was adopted.”

“Shit, Loki-”

“Apparently they were discussing how to tell me that they’re not my parents, and Thor isn’t my brother... Fuck, man, I didn’t know finding this shit out was so hard. Everything I’ve ever known is a lie!”

“It’s okay, Loki. You still have me, and Bruce, and Erik. We’re your family now, okay? It’s gonna be okay.”

Loki choked back a sob and said “Yeah, yeah it’s gonna be okay. Okay. I’m so sorry I interrupted you and Erik. Get back to your fucking.” Charles could hear Loki forcing himself into a smile.

Loki hung up, and Charles turned to put his phone on the bedside table. “Loki found out he was adopted,” he started to explain to Erik, but when he turned around to his friend again, Erik pulled him into a hard kiss, which lead into a make-out session. 

Afterward, Erik said, “Prom?”

Charles, who was crushed up against Erik’s chest, breathed out, “Oh hell yes.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Bruce

 

(Friday)

 

Prom wasn’t really all everyone said it would be. A slow song was playing, and Charles and Erik were dancing together, and Bruce was happy about that. He and Loki were leaning against the wall. Loki was still really upset about having found out he was adopted, and he was just burnt out and frazzled, but he tried to pretend to be happy. He tried to tell jokes and be his sarcastic self, but Bruce could tell his heart wasn’t in it anymore.

Thor was dancing with Jane, Natasha with Clint, Bobby with Anna Marie, and Steve with Bucky. Peter was just leaning against the wall like they were, alone, and Pepper was standing there, angrily waiting for Tony to show up.

When Tony did show up, he was drunk and high out of his mind.

He ran around and grabbed the DJ’s microphone. “IIIII would like to make a toast,” he slurred. 

Bruce was now beginning to wonder why he ever loved this teenage mess.

“Firrrrrrrrrrst I’d like to toast Natassssssssssha Romanoff, the wonderful lady who gave me drugs, for a price of course...” Tony laughed drunkenly, and everyone could sense Natasha going red.

“Second, I’d like to thank my true love, my one and only, Bruce Banner. I love ya, Brucey!”

Oh shit. 

Everyone looked at Bruce, especially Pepper, who was obviously seething with rage.

Tony walked away from the DJ and toward Bruce, and wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed him hard. “Tony, you need to go home.” Bruce said after pulling away.

Tony maintained his happy composure. “Bruce, don’t deny it. You love me.”

“I had a stupid crush on a stupid boy, that’s all!”

Tony looked crestfallen. “Yeah well I love you.”

“No you don’t you’re drunk. Now go home.” 

Bruce tried to walk away, but Tony cried out, “I’ve always had a crush on you. I don’t even like Pepper, she just makes me seem more straight!” 

Everyone could hear Pepper run out of the room.

“Tony, stop it. You’re high or drunk and you should go home.”

“What home do I have? My parents are dead!”

Bruce didn’t know what to do or say, so he just walked out, Loki following him.

Outside they found Pepper, and Bruce explained, “Pepper, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know any of this-”

“Fuck you!” she cried. “Fuck both of you losers. Now fuck off, leave me alone!”

Bruce and Loki started walking home. Loki pulled two things out of his pocket, and lit one of them with the other, shoved one thing back into his pocket and put the other between his lips.

“Loki, are you smoking?” Bruce said. “You’re crazy, you’ll have an asthma attack.”

“Fuck it.” Loki answered, shrugging. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tony

 

(The following Monday) 

 

“Mr. Stark, do you know why I’ve called you into my office?” asked Principal Fury.

Tony, leaned back in his chair, answered, “I do believe it has something to do with prom.”

“Yes it does.” Principal Fury responded, shifting around in his chair. “Your behavior was unacceptable. You should be lucky I’m not reporting you to the police.”

“Say, whatever happened to Natasha?” 

“Miss Romanoff was arrested, but let go when she explained she was being forced to sell drugs, but unfortunately this little incident may impede her dreams of being an FBI agent.”

“Shit...”

“And no changing the subject. I was going to expel you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But since school is almost out, and your expulsion would mean you would be held back and I don’t want to deal with you another year, I’m not going to expel you. But if you go to college, if you ever get a job, they will know about what happened at prom.”

“Understood.”

“You may go now.”

“Thank you, Principal Fury.”


End file.
